Wydarzyło się kiedyś
Autor El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Maru Toa Ziemi. Informator. Mieszka na Ziemnej Wyspie, we własnoręcznie zbudowanym domu. Bierny w życiu społecznym Wiosek i Wysp. Nie ma pewności, ale posiada układy z podejrzanymi organizacjami i osobami. Nie agresywny. Rzadko wychodzi po za swój dom. Dwa, jednoręczne miecze. Maska Siły. Przeszłość znana. Wielokrotnie zwalniany z posad z powodu lenistwa. Ostatecznie pracował u Historyków Wysp Żywiołów. ::::::::::::+++ Część I +++ Maru nie bardzo podobała się perspektywa opuszczenia spokojnego domu, leniuchowania i dobrego zarobku. Rozumiał, jednak powagę sytuacji. Trzeba było ocalić Wyspy. Jego Dom. Dom wielu. W takim wypadku, jego poświęcenie było niczym. Nie lubił podróżować. Nie lubił zmian. Był tylko na kilku misjach, które można zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki. Taki stosunek miał do wszystkich wypraw. Prócz jednej. Tej z Księciem. Tej na której trwale uszkodził sobie nogę. I tej na której zdobył swoje miecze. Tak. To było coś... niezwykłego - pomyślał Maru. Toa Ziemi właśnie przed chwilą wszedł do swojego pokoju. Nowego domu, w którym miał mieszkać przez następne sześć miesięcy. Maru usiadł na łóżku i cofnął się pamięcią wstecz... ::::::::::::+++ Część II +++ Toa Ziemi wracał właśnie do swojego domu, po całym dniu spędzonym na wędkowaniu. Wyjątkowo miał dzisiaj pecha. bo wracał z pustym wiaderkiem. Stanął przed drzwiami i wyciągnął klucz od domu. Nie zdążył włożyć go do zamka, gdy usłyszał... - Witaj - Przestraszyłeś mnie... Lodowy Książę? Dobrze pamiętam? - Tak. Dobrze. - Dość dziwne imię jak na Toa, no ale cóż. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? - Mam nadzieję, że dużo, ale porozmawiajmy o tym w środku. ---- Weszli do salonu. Było to największe, a zarazem najbardziej niezwykłe pomieszczenie w mieszkaniu Maru. Jedna ze ścian była mapą Wysp Żywiołów. Dzięki takiej skali Toa Ziemi miał bardzo dokładny obraz Wysp. - A więc o co chodzi - zapytał Maru odkładając wędkę do schowka - Potrzebujesz informacji, mapy... - umilkł kiedy zobaczył Lodowego Księcia przy mapie. - Chodzi o pewną wyspę. A konkretnie o nią - wskazał na mała plamkę, wielkości może trzech, czterech dłoni, na samym dole, pod Wyspami Żywiołów. - Chcesz się tam dostać? A może szukasz przewodnika? Słyszałem, że jest tam coś ciekawego. Choć bo wypadku z tymi wykopaliskami mało kto ją odwiedza... - Chciałbym abyś mi towarzyszył - przerwał mu Toa Lodu. Maru był oczywiście mocno zdziwiony. - Ja na wyprawę? Raczej nie - zaśmiał się Toa Ziemi - Nie lubię ruszać się z domu... - Wszystko co tam znajdziemy będzie twoje. Ja wezmę tylko jedną rzecz. - znów przerwał mu Książę. Maru nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Decyzja była bardzo kusząca. -'' A jeśli nie znajdziemy nic? '' Książę się uśmiechnął. - Spokojnie. Znajdziemy. - i poklepał Maru po ramieniu. ---- Wszystkie przygotowania spadły na barki Toa Ziemi. Myliłby się ten, kto sądzi, iż Maru był z tego faktu nie zadowolony. Trzeba uznać, że Toa Ziemi był leniem, ale stosunek miał taki tylko do pracy. Według niego takie przygotowania były koniecznością. No i trzeba dodać, że chęć zysków była bardzo silna. Już po kilku dniach miał wszystko załatwione. Lodowy Książę nalegał na, aby o wyprawie wiedziało jak najmniej osób. Maru było to tylko na rękę, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się, że sam bierze w tym udział... Zapewne dużo jego klientów chciało by tak robić, a Toa Ziemi nie chciał zbyt często opuszczać domu. Statek załatwił praktycznie od razu. Mały, nierzucający się w oczy. Na dodatek jego kapitan miał dług u Maru. Wystarczyło teraz wyznaczyć już tylko datę rozpoczęcia, jak to Toa Ziemi sam określił, "owocnych poszukiwań". Problemem, choć to i tak za dużo powiedziane, może raczej niedogodnością dla Informatora, była sama osoba Lodowego Księcia. Za dużo o nim nie wiedział, a to było niepokojące. Toa pojawiający się znikąd. Rzadko kiedy wróżyło to coś dobrego. U Maru zjawił się zaledwie dwa razy, oprócz oczywiście propozycji podróży. Toa Ziemi chciał zdobyć tamtejsze skarby. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie wiedział co może go tam spotkać i jak zareaguje na to Książę. Ostatecznie nie miał zbyt dużo czasu na rozmyślanie. Książę zjawił się u niego dwa dni po załatwieniu wszystkich formalności. Przyszedł na gotowe - pomyślał Maru - Już mi się podoba. ---- Po przybyciu Toa Lodu, Maru wysłał wiadomość do zaprzyjaźnionego kapitana. W kilka następnych dni dwójka nieznanych sobie Toa, zmierzała do celu. - Wyjaśnij mi, jeśli możesz - zaczął Toa Ziemi do stojącego na pokładzie Księcia - po co tam płyniesz? Toa Lodu nie od razu odpowiedział. Maru czuł, że towarzysz, lub jakkolwiek go nazwać, dobierał słowa. Po chwili milczenia odrzekł. - Sprawy osobiste. - A czy te "sprawy osobiste" są warte takiego niebezpieczeństwa? Bo oczywiście zakładam, że wiesz co się stało na tej wyspie? - Opustoszała, czyż nie?! - odpowiedział rozdrażniony Książę - Eh... z twoim podejściem widzę, że będzie ciężko... - Maru chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale Toa Lodu dość płynnym, choć niezbyt szybkim ruchem, znalazł się bardzo blisko Toa Ziemi. Przez moment zrobiło się niebezpiecznie, przynajmniej tak sądził Maru. - To może zechcesz mi to wyjaśnić - Z chęcią - odrzekł na spokojnie Maru. Toa Ziemi wiedział co robić, kiedy sytuacja wymykała się spod kontroli. Najważniejsze było nie panikować, a przynajmniej nie dawać po sobie tego poznać. - Może zacznę od tego... - kontynuował - ...że kiedyś na wyspę zamieszkiwało sporo Matoran. Co dziwnego, tylko Matoran. Tak miecz możesz odłożyć. - powiedział Maru, dostrzegając, że Książę trzyma ostrze w dłoni - A więc... Pewnego dnia odnaleziono tam jakiś manuskrypt. Zrobiło się wielkie zamieszanie i szum. No i koniec końców przeprowadzono tam wykopaliska. Wszystko może i by poszło dobrze, gdyby nie pewien incydent. - Dość ciekawie się zapowiada - przerwał mu Książę - Ciekawie to jest później. Odnaleziono jakieś drzwi,a przynajmniej tak sądzą Historycy. Bo kiedy z wyspy nikt się nie odzywał, wysłali tam kogoś do sprawdzenia. Okazało się, że wszyscy zginęli. Podobno to był straszny widok. Ciała leżały wszędzie...- Maru przez chwilę się nie odzywał - Będziesz kontynuował? - zapytał zniecierpliwiony Książę. Maru na niego spojrzał, jednak nie dostrzegł żadnego wyrazu. Śmierć niewinnych powinna poruszyć każdego, przynajmniej tak myślał do tej chwili. - Ekipa badawcza, jak została nazwana, odnalazła zapiski z wykopalisk. Ostatnim dniem było odnalezienie drzwi. Od tego czasu, Rada Wysp zakazała ich otwierania. - Hm... - zamyślił się Książę - Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza ci łamanie zakazów? Bo będziemy musieli je otworzyć. - kończąc odwrócił się i udał do swojej kajuty. Toa Ziemi, w zdziwieniu, zbierał myśli. ---- Maru ze wściekłością otworzył drzwi do kabiny Księcia. Toa Lodu ćwiczył walkę, jak zauważył Informator. - Co to ma znaczyć? - zaczął Maru, jednak Książę nic nie odpowiedział. Nadal był skoncentrowany na treningu. - Chcesz otworzyć coś, przez co zginęła cała wyspa? Czy ty jesteś głupi!? - Toa Ziemi wiedział, że w tym momencie popełnił błąd. Toa Lodu zaskoczył go kompletnie. Obracając szybko miecz w ręce, wykonał jednocześnie skok do przodu. Maru próbował jeszcze zmienić atak Księcia. Udało mu się. Zasłonił się na tyle szybko rękami, że Książę nie dosięgnął jego gardła. Toa Lodu najwidoczniej też był zaskoczony szybkością Maru. Nie poddał się jednak. Wciąż w ruchu, obrócił się na nodze, znajdując się plecami tuż za plecami przeciwnika. Wymierzył jeszcze kopniak w kolano, po którym Maru się zgiął. W tym momencie Książę obrócił się, podstawiając miecz pod głowę Informatora. - Nigdy nie nazywaj mnie głupcem - rzekł Toa Lodu Maru próbował coś wykrztusić, jednak Książę mu nie pozwolił. - Zapłaciłem ci bardzo dużo. Obiecałem zyski z podróży. Oczekuję jedynie pomocy. - Ale postradałeś zmysły, jeśli myślisz, że wejdę do czegoś co przynosi śmierć! - i dzięki mocy swojej maski, rozerwał uchwyt - Heh... zabawne. Z tego co wiem i ty także, śmierć tych mieszkańców, to tylko domysły. Nikt nie udowodnił, że jak zginęli. Uwierz. Komnata tego nie zrobiła. - A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć?! - Stąd, że na świecie nie ma takiej Siły, która zabiłaby, aż tyle osób. Maru zastanowił się nad tym stwierdzeniem. W pewien sposób miało to sens. - To po co jestem ci potrzebny? - Po to, że na świecie są Siły, które są w stanie zabić jednego Toa. ---- Toa Ziemi wyszedł z kajuty Księcia jednocześnie zadowolony i niespokojny. Cieszył się, gdyż dostał wyższą zapłatę. Niepokoił go jednak sam fakt, że nie wie co go czeka. Nie lubił niespodzianek. Chciał wiedzieć o wszystkim. Na dodatek wciąż nie wiedział co sądzić o Księciu. Musiał przyznać, walczyć umiał. Był zwinny, choć mógłby być szybszy. Musiał także przyznać, że był inny, niż Toa których znał. Bo jaki Toa zaatakowałby drugiego Toa, tylko dlatego, że nazwał go głupcem! Tylko! Maru wiedział, że musi uważać. ---- - Cumujemy! - krzyczał kapitan statku do swoich podwładnych. Okręt właśnie wpływał do małego portu. Książę wyjrzał za burtę. Zobaczył kilka osób krzątających się w samym porcie. Maru wyjaśnił mu, że jest to cała populacja wyspy. - Nihil Nui! - powiedział Toa Ziemi - Nareszcie! Książę nie odpowiedział. Nie wykonał nawet żadnego gestu. - A więc - kontynuował niezrażony Maru - chcesz od razu wyruszyć? - Ja tak. Nie wiem jak ty. Informator się uśmiechnął. - To szybko się spakuj. Wyruszamy za godzinę - tymi słowami Maru chciał zaskoczyć Księcia. Bezskutecznie. ---- Maru był przygotowany chyba prawie na wszystko. Razem z sobą, na statek wziął parę Lawowych Wierzchowców. Miał swoje udziały na Ogniowej Wyspie, w jednej stadninie tych Rahi. Spakowali nie nieco szybciej niż zamierzali. Nie było jeszcze południa zanim wyruszyli. Maru zamierzał dojechać na miejsce wykopalisk jeszcze przed zmierzchem. Podróż mijała spokojnie. Zarówno Maru jak i Książę zauważyli, że wokół nich panuje zupełna cisza. - Cicho tu, nie sądzisz? - zaczął rozmowę Toa Ziemi - I niech tak zostanie - a skończył ją Książę Maru nie widział sensu w podejmowaniu dalszej rozmowy. Próbował czegoś dowiedzieć się o swoim towarzyszu. Na próżno. Z jakiegoś powodu Książę nie dopuszczał go do siebie. Z jednej strony miało to dla Maru sens. Zachowanie jak największego dystansu. Tylko interes. Ale na Mata Nui'ego! Przecież to Toa! Toa rozmawiają... ba! Przyjaźnią się z innymi Toa! Maru musiał przyznać. Lodowego Księcia nie można było rozgryźć. ---- Tak jak sądził Toa Ziemi, do wykopalisk dotarli przed zmierzchem. - Wiesz w którym miejscu są te drzwi? - zaczął Książę, schodząc z Wierzchowca. - Mniej więcej. Odpowiedz mi na coś. Nie pytałem się wcześniej, bo zbytnio mnie to nie obchodziło. Ale jak zamierzasz otworzyć te drzwi? Toa Lodu obrócił się z uśmiechem na twarzy. - A kto mówił, że one są zamknięte? Maru, nie ostatni raz tego dnia, oniemiał. ---- Wykopaliska miały swój urok. Przypominały wielki lej. Z mnóstwem piasku i kamieni. Wokół wykopalisk znajdowało się pełno nagrobków. Maru wiedział, że "misja badawcza" od razu zajęła się ciałami i pochówkiem. Oprócz niej na Nihil Nui zostały wysłane jeszcze dwie takie ekspedycje. Po głębszym zastanowieniu musiał przyznać, że w żadnym z raportów, a Maru jako pracownik Historyków co nieco wiedział, nie było wzmianki, że drzwi są zamknięte. Co więcej, teksty wręcz stwierdzały, że to rada Wysp nie godziła się na ich otwarcie i rzecz jasna zbadanie. Teraz po prostu o tej sprawie zapomniano. Toa Lodu coraz bardziej imponował Informatorowi. ---- Schodząc z pagórka i będąc na wprost tajemniczych drzwi, Maru musiał zadać to pytanie. - Skąd to wiesz? To wszystko? Książę znów nie od razu odpowiedział na pytanie. - Muszę. Mam dług u mojego Nauczyciela. - Twój Nauczyciel musiał być dobrym Toa Toa Lodu zaśmiał się. - Niekoniecznie... To te? - spytał, pokazując drzwi wykonane z dziwnego metalu. Znajdowały się pod ostrym kątem do ziemi. na pewno schodziły w głąb ziemi - pomyślał Informator. Składały się z dwóch części. Na bokach, z góry na dół, widniały jakieś napisy. Najważniejsze, a raczej to co rzuciło się od razu w oczy Maru, był znak na środku drzwi. Przypominał mniej więcej głowę Rahkshi. Toa Ziemi od razu spojrzał na Księcia i jego pierś. - Czy to ma jakiś związek? - do tej chwili nie śmiał pytać o to swojego towarzysza. Sądził, że jest to po protu kolejna fanaberia Toa. Coś w stylu trofeum. Jednak im dłużej przyglądał się znakowi na piersi Księcia, tym bardziej go to ciekawiło. - Zobaczymy... lepiej zajmij się drzwiami. twoja siła będzie tu potrzebna... Maru przez chwilę się zastanawiał co zrobić. W końcu ciekawość i żądza zysków zwyciężyły i Toa Ziemi otworzył drzwi. ---- Korytarz był mały i ciemny. I tak jak sądzili, opadał w dół. Toa wyciągnęli z plecaków pochodnie i ruszyli w głąb. Ściany był jednak płaskie i dobrze "zrobione". Ktoś musiał włożyć w to wiele trudu. Po kilkunastu bio, korytarz zaczął się zwiększać. W końcu dotarli do miejsca w rodzaju większej jaskini. Tutaj zrobili pierwszy postój. Nie zatrzymywali się długo, ale Maru znów dojrzał "rękę fachowcy" w konstrukcji pomieszczenia. Po spoczynku ruszyli znowu w głąb jedynego korytarza. ---- Maru był bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy to rozmowę, po raz pierwszy, rozpoczął Książę. - Nie uważasz, że jest tu dziwnie? - W jakim sensie? Choć bardzo mnie dziwią te ściany. To nie wygląda na byle jaką jaskinie. Dopiero teraz Maru zauważył, że Toa Lodu przyjrzał się gładkim powierzchniom. Musiał tego wcześniej nie zauważyć. - Chodziło mi bardziej o to, że z tych drzwi musiało coś wyjść. A ja, ty zapewne też, nie widziałem żadnych śladów czegokolwiek. Toa Ziemi nie zastanawiał się do tej pory nad tym. Na Wielkiego Ducha! Coś tu nie pasowało. ---- Toa doszli w końcu do rozwidlenia się korytarzy. Nie mieli jednak wyboru, gdyż droga po lewej stronie była nie ukończona. Skierowali się jedynym możliwym korytarzem. Dopiero teraz na ścianach pojawiły się malunki. Maru dostrzegł w nich jakieś rytuały. Pojawiały się gdzieniegdzie malunki mieczy, części zbroi i Rahskshi. A przynajmniej czegoś co je przypominało. - Nie zatrzymuj się. Za rogiem widzę kolejną komnatę - Yhm... - odparł Maru i ruszył za Księciem Rzeczywiście za zakrętem było kolejne pomieszczenie. Różniło się od poprzednich. Było mniejsze i w jakiś sposób oświetlone. Najdziwniejsze były jednak wypukłości na ścianach. - Co to jest? - odezwał się Toa Ziemi - Przypomina mi to jakąś świątynie, zwłaszcza z tymi malowidłami. - Mam nadzieję, że będą w niej kosztowności. Chodź dalej. Dwójka Toa ruszyła dalej. Tunel zdawał się nie mieć końca, jednak po dłuższej wędrówce, towarzysze stanęli przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. - Mam nadzieję, że to już koniec. - powiedział Maru przyglądając się drzwiom - Spójrz na to - odrzekł Książę, pokazując na malowidło przedstawiające dziwną postać. Namalowana ciemnymi barwami, stała w otoczeniu kłaniających się osób. - Chyba to faktycznie koniec - szepnął Toa Lodu Maru nie zastanawiając się dłużej, otworzył drzwi. ---- Komnata była mała, ale bardzo dobrze oświetlona. W jej centralnym punkcie znajdował się podest, a na nim dwa wspaniałe miecze. Maru od razu do nich podbiegł. Były wspaniałe. Nie wiedział ile lat musiały tu leżeć, ale najwyraźniej czas się dla nich nie liczył. - Są twoje - powiedział Książę - tak jak było w umowie - i od razu poszedł w głąb komnaty. Toa Ziemi spojrzał na swoją obecną broń. Młot. Nijak równał się tymi ostrzami. Wiedział, że będą naprawdę cenną zdobyczą. Przez chwilę się jeszcze zastanawiał, aż w końcu chwycił miecze w ręce. Wtedy stało się coś bardzo dziwnego. Toa Ziemi poczuł w sobie jakby energię pochodzącą z ostrzy. Nie czuł bólu, ani wzmocnienia. Nie mógł tego określić, ale jednak coś czuł. Co dziwniejsze na jednym ostrzu pojawiła się głowa Rahkshi. Maru krzyknął. - Co ty robisz! - krzyknął także Książę, jednak nie mógł już nic zrobić. Nagle wszystko wróciło do normalności. - Ccoo... co to... było? - spytał roztrzęsiony Maru - Wynośmy się stąd - odpowiedział Książę - I to szybko - Toa Lodu podniósł Maru, który w międzyczasie upadł na ziemię. - Dasz radę iść sam? - Nie wiem. Kręci mi się w głowie... - To lepiej, żeby ci przestało. Bo zrobiło się niemiło.... - Co.. - jednak nie dokończył. Wystarczyło, że spojrzał w kierunku drzwi. Czekało tam na nich grupa robotów. Z kształtu ich owalnych pancerzy, Informator zrozumiał, po co była poprzednia komnata... ---- Książę od razu puścił Toa Ziemi, chwycił broń i zaszarżował w kierunku robotów. Maru wciąż był lekko zdezorientowany, ale również chwycił nowe ostrza i przyjął postawę obronną, gdyż został otoczony przez dwa roboty. Maru zdawało się, że ich budowę skądś zna. Poruszały się na czterech nogach. Tułów miały okrągły, a na "rękach" znajdowały się działka. Toa Ziemi nie mógł dłużej czekać i zaatakował. Dzięki mocy maski i nowym ostrzom precyzyjnie pozbawił jednego robota działka. Tuż obok jego głowy przeleciał mu pocisk. Maru wiedział, że musi uważać. Ruszył jednak ze zdwojoną siłą. Trzy roboty przeciw jednemu Toa. Wziął na pancerz jeden pocisk, aby zaraz potem uderzyć w pancerz robota. Trzeba przyznać, że był twardy, ale nie miał szans. Pokrywa pękła. Maru wykonał przewrót w przód. Robot wybuchł. Wybuch sprawił, że dwa pozostałe roboty odskoczyły. Toa Ziemi wykorzystał to. Wpadł pomiędzy nimi i ciął po ziemi, pozbawiając ich nóg. Nagle poczuł ból w nodze i upadł. Nie miał czasu na myślenie. Zobaczył przed sobą kolejnego robota i rzucił w niego mieczami. Ostrza ugrzęzły w pancerzu a przeciwnik wybuch. Maru myślał, że to koniec. Mylił się. Nie zdążył spojrzeć na ranę w nodzę, kiedy usłyszał mechaniczny zgrzyt. Robot któremu odciął działko, wciąż się ruszał. Toa Ziemi był bezbronny. Przynajmniej tak sądził, gdyż w jego ręku znalazły się ostrza, przed momentem wyrzucił. Informator nie wiedział jak się to stało, ale się uśmiechnął. Po raz kolejny rzucił i po raz kolejny celnie. Nagle do komnaty wpadł zdyszany Książę. Popatrzył na Maru i na jego nogę. - Przynajmniej żyjesz. A te - wskazał na szczątki robotów - był chyba ostatnie. To Lodu podszedł do Maru. Razem opatrzyli ranę, która wyglądała na bardzo poważną. Książę podniósł Toa Ziemi i chwycił pod ramię. - Dasz radę? - Boli jak nie wiem, ale chyba tak. Wtedy Maru usłyszał od Księcia słowa, które zapamiętał do końca życia. Słowa, które wbiły się w umysł Toa Ziemi. Słowa, po których rozgryzł Księcia. - Pamiętaj... ból jest chwilowy, a sława wieczna... ::::::::::::+++ Część III +++ W ramach treningu, każdy "członek Durbhai", miał zmierzyć się z najlepszymi wojownikami na Wyspach żywiołów. Maru miał walczyć z Vixonem, Toa Powietrza. Vixon uzbrojony w długą, dwuręczną włócznie oraz małą tarczę na lewym przedramieniu, był już gotowy. Maru nie przejmował się obroną i ruszył do ataku. Toa Powietrza chciał wykorzystać fakt, że jego przeciwnik kulał na prawą nogę i pchnął włócznie, w tę stronę. Maru nie zdziwił się. Wszyscy tak robili i zawsze to wykorzystywał. Uderzył mieczem na koniec włóczni, a drugim na początek. Dzięki swojej sile Vixon stracił broń. Maru tylko się uśmiechnął. Vixon również i podniósł swoją włócznie. Musiał uważać. Toa Powietrza ruszył do ataku, a dzięki mocy swojej maski uniósł się w powietrze. Maru nie mógł go dosięgnąć. Co innego Vixon. Próbował ataku z góry, jednak Toa Ziemi wszystko odpierał. W końcu rzucił jednym ze swoich mieczy. Nie trafił, lecz rzut zdezorientował Toa Powietrza. Informator to wykorzystał. Złapał przeciwnika za nogi i rzucił o ziemie. Vixon wypluł krew. Nadal się jednak uśmiechał. Zgromadzeni na sali byli pod wrażeniem. Były to te same osoby co na Radzie. Niektórzy pierwszy raz widzieli Maru w walce i nie spodziewali się takiego pokazu. Toa Powietrza myślał, że z jednym mieczem Maaru ma mniejsze szanse. Wstając oparty o włócznie, zdębiał. Jego przeciwnik miał w ręku wyrzuconą broń! To było przecież nie możliwe. Broń nie może wracać! Jak bardzo mylił się Vixon. Szybko się jednak otrząsnął i ruszył z kolejnym atakiem. Maru również atakował, jednak jego ruchy były wolniejsze, a sam Toa nie zważał na obronę. Vixon trafił przeciwnika pod żebro i w mostek. Nie zrobiło to wrażenia na Maru, który jakby nie czuł bólu. Toa Powietrza był bezradny. Znów skupił się na nodze. Jak się okazało, postąpił słusznie. Maru nie broniąc się, dawał duże pole do popisu atakującemu. Trafienie z lewej i z prawej w nogę Toa Ziemi, zwaliło go z nóg. Vixon stojąc nad Maru kilka kroków dalej, chciał zakończyć walkę, efektownym obrotem. Zamachnął się włócznią i... trafił w dłoń Maru, który jakby tylko na to czekał. Toa Ziemi, dzięki mocy swojej maski, przyciągnął Vixona do siebie wyciągając miecz. W normalnej walce z Toa Powietrza uszło by życie, ale to był trening. - Przegrałeś - powiedział Maru - ale dobra walka. Ćwicz dalej. Zgromadzeni na sali zaczęli bić brawo. Digur Toa Kamienia. Na usługach Rady. Mieszka na Wodnej Wyspie. Aktywny w życiu społecznym Wiosek i Wysp. Praworządny. Godny zaufania. Nieagresywny. Złota Włócznia. Rau, Maska Tłumaczenia. Przeszłość znana. Kowal na Ogniowej Wyspie. Prowadził tajemnicze interesy. Po śmierci Toska zerwał z tym. ::::::::::::+++ Część I +++ Digur w pośpiechu biegł to kuźni. Było już południe, a Matoranin od dawna powinien pracować. Teraz go to jednak nie obchodziło. Szybko wbiegł po schodkach do kuźni Reddena. Mimo, iż Toa od dawna już nie żył, nazwa pozostała. Był już w przedsionku, skręcił do szatni, kluczem otworzył drzwi. Szybko odłożył rzeczy, założył fartuch, wszedł do kuźni i... dostał hełmem w głowę. - Gdzieś ty na Mata Nui'ego się włóczył?! - wrzasnął Tosk Digur nie od razu odpowiedział. Usiadł, wciąż trzymając się za bolącą głowę. Tosk, wciąż wściekły, podszedł do niego z młotkiem. - Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mamy opóźnienie?! -'' Tak zdaję'' - wyjąkał Matoranin Kamienia - Zdaję sobie również, że załatwiłem w końcu sprawę z tymi dwoma Skakdi. - powiedział nonszalancko - Nie! Nie wierzę! - odrzekł radośnie Tosk - nareszcie się od nich uwolnimy! - Ano... - Przepraszam za ten rzut - wyciągnął rękę Tosk - ale sam rozumiesz. Wstawaj bracie, pora do pracy. Digur złapał za rękę swojego przyjaciela. Najlepszego przyjaciela. I wstał. - To co mamy na dziś? - Jak to co? Zamówienia dla Turaga. Zbieraj się i chodź. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na dalszą zwłokę ---- Kuźnia nie była ogromnych rozmiarów. Znajdowały się w niej tylko cztery piece. Reddden miał w planach gruntowną rozbudowę, ale nigdy swojego dzieła nie dokończył. Jego wizja jednak nie umarła. Pracownicy Reddena, Digur i Tosk, marzyli o tym samym. Dlatego też pieniądze były dla nich niezwykle ważne. Robili wszystko, aby je zdobyć. I nie zawsze było to legalne, lub bezpieczne. Jednak chęć rozbudowy kuźni była silniejsza. Matoranie lubili to. Można powiedzieć, że wręcz to kochali. Kowalstwo nie było łatwym zajęciem, ani nawet przyjemnym. Digur zastanawiał się kiedyś, czemu to tak kocha. Doszedł do jednego, słusznego wniosku. Wszystko przez Toska. Łączyła ich prawdziwa przyjaźń. I nieważne co robili. Ważne, że robili to razem. Razem wychodzili z kłopotów. Razem się śmiali. Razem pracowali. Razem żyli. Digur bardzo to doceniał. I jak sam Matoranin to przyznał, taka przyjaźń trafia się tylko raz. ---- - Przepraszam, że znowu nas wrobiłem w kłopoty. - zaczął rozmowę Tosk, wyciągając rozgrzany pręt z pieca - Nie ma sprawy. Ja też parę razy nas wpakowałem. Póki co cieszmy się, że mamy akurat tych Skakdi za sobą. - Racja. Zróbmy tylko resztę rzeczy dla Turaga i na dzisiaj mamy spokój. Digur przytaknął. Miał właśnie napierśnik na kowadle, który starał się upiększyć. -''A po za tym'' - kontynuował Digur - to mamy tylko dwa zlecenia? - Trzy. - poprawił go Tosk - Znowu coś wziąłeś!? - Spokojnie. Mamy tylko dostarczyć paczkę. To znaczy ja nie dam razy. Jestem umówiony z tym od masek. - Racja. Dobra, dam radę za ciebie. - Na to liczę. - roześmiał się Tosk, a zaraz po nim także i Digur. Kategoria:Twórczość El Rurkinsa Kategoria:Durbhai Kategoria:FF